The Incredibles - Violet's Battle
by NAFC19
Summary: A story of the second half of the Incredibles film from Violet's perspective - nothing to do with the Incredibles 2. I don't own anything to do with the Incredibles or Disney-Pixar.
1. Exhaust Port

The glowing began slowly to begin with. It got a little brighter and I noticed it getting _much_ brighter, _much_ faster.

' _What is that?'_ I thought.

"Vi, Vi, Vi, Vi, Vi, Vi, Vi!" Dash's voice yelled as he came barrelling out of the cave.

"What did you do?!" I asked, standing up.

"Come on!" He yelled, grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the cave as fast as he could.

He dragged the both of us up an embankment just in time as an enormous wave of fire rushed out of the cave we had been sheltering in.

My eyes widened in shock and I knew Dash's were doing the same thing.

"What the hell was that?!" I asked incredulously, turning to him.

"I don't know. But I think I know what caused it." He pointed at a rocket disappearing rapidly after emerging from the top of what was probably a volcano before… whoever it is turned it into a rocket silo.

"What on earth is going on on this island?" I said, more to myself than anyone.

"I don't know." Dash said, shaking his head.

We stood there in silence for a little while. I still felt really weird about this whole situation. Just a few hours ago I was at home, ready for a good night of reading and listening to music. And now… I don't really know. I knew it was my fault the plane blew up, really. Mom said that it wasn't, but I'd failed her just when she needed me most.

Dash couldn't exactly run around the plane and kick the missiles away. Mom couldn't grab the missiles and throw them. I _could_ have made a forcefield. I _could_ have stopped the missiles blowing up our plane. But I _didn't._ All because I'd never done it before. I mean, yeah, that's a big forcefield that she asked me to make, but I probably could have if I really tried.

The pressure got to me.

"Violet?"

Dash broke me out of my reverie and I jolted around.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't honestly know." I said.

"We could stay here?" Dash said.

"Let's get a bit further away from the rocket exhaust port first." I said.

We slowly moved through the dense, crowding jungle into an area with a bit less dense coverage and found a small clearing, a couple of yards across.

"This'll probably do." I said.

"Yeah. I guess." Dash replied.

I sat down at the base of a tree nearby and hugged my knees to my chest, holding them in place with my arms and rested my head down onto my knees.

Dash sat down only a few yards away and lay spread eagled with his back up against the tree.

I shivered.

"Vi?" He asked.

I looked up turned my head towards him. "Yeah, Dash?"

"What do you reckon'll happen if we get caught?"

"Probably nothing good." I said and dropped my head back into position.

"Um, I'm a bit…" Dash started before trailing off.

"I'm scared too." I said.

"You are?"

"Yeah. What'll happen if Mom and Dad get hurt? What if they get killed? What if we get killed?"

"We won't. We can't." Dash said.

"Yeah. You're right." I said.

"Uh, Violet, um… I'm sorry for, for not being a great brother. Always making fun of you. And all of that." Dash said.

"Thanks." I said, looking up. "I'm sorry for trapping you in forcefields so much."

"Thank you. You don't know how hard that is to defeat." He said.

"Why do you think I keep doing it, then?"

"Because you know how hard it is to get out."

"Yeah." I said. "And I'm sorry for always calling you names."

"Me too." Dash said. "So, does this mean that we're going to stop fighting?"

"We'll see if we get out of here first."

"Okay, then." Dash said. "Do you want to go look around a bit?"

"Remember what happened last time you looked around?"

"If I didn't we'd both be dead."

"True." I said. "Go ahead. I'll be here."

"You can come if you want." Dash said. "I know you're feeling bad about the plane thing. This'll take your mind off of it."

"Fine." I said and hopped up.

"Let's go!" Dash said.

He ran nice and slow for me so we ended up moving at a reasonable pace.

"So, what do you think is happening here?" I asked Dash.

"Don't know. Might be some sort of terrorism-hold-the-world-to-ransom thing. Or maybe this guy's going to release a nerve toxin on a major city or something!"

"You've been watching Captain Scarlet again, haven't you?"

"So have you." Dash said.

"Got me there." I replied.

"So, do you reckon that…"

I wrapped my hand around his mouth and 'shh-ed' him as I saw two shadows walking along one of the pre-determined paths on the island.

"You sure you saw something around here?" One of the shadows talked with a gravelly voice.

"Yeah. Security cams showed two people around here. Looked like kids."

Dash immediately started trying to struggle and I had to hold him back.

"Let them go!" I whispered.

Dash stopped struggling and the two shadows stopped.

"There's something there." One of them said.

"Don't worry. It's probably just a bird or something. It's too cold to be doing this. Let's go back and get some hot cocoa or something."

"And what do we tell the boss?"

"His whole plan is ruined because two kids are on an island. What will they do anyway? Rocket's already gone. It's probably not even them. Come on."

The first shadow looked around a bit more through the leaves that were only barely concealing us.

"Fine." He said and walked off with his mate.

Dash and I let out a collective sigh of relief.

"Thank god for that."

"Yeah. Good thing those two didn't see us." I said. "Come on, let's go back to our campsite… thing."

"Yeah, maybe a good idea." Dash said. "I've had enough exploring for one night."

"Me too."

Eventually the two of us found a nice little stretch of somewhat soft ground and agreed to stop there.

"I'm not sleeping even two feet away from you, Violet."

"Come on, man. I'm not exactly thrilled about it but in order for us to not die, it's the best option."

"No. You sleep over there, I'll sleep here. Sound good?"

"Fine." I said.

Dash rolled over onto his side facing me and I sat against the tree for a bit. There really was something off about this place. Not just the near death experience with rocket exhaust. Not just the fact they fired a _rocket_ out of the top of a volcano. But something else. It just felt… off.

I shook that thought from my mind and lay down about a foot away from Dash and rested my head on my arms.

Soon after, I felt Dash's small body crawl its way up onto my back and snuggle into my shoulder.

I chuckled lightly and drifted off into a bit of an uneasy sleep.


	2. Voice Key Incorrect

The next morning, I felt Dash shaking me until I woke up.

"What?" I asked, my eyes opening only slightly as the sunlight shone through the canopy.

"Look!" He said.

"Voice key incorrect." A robotic voice sounded and I turned around and stood up.

"Voice key?" I said.

"Voice key incorrect."

"Wait a second!" I said as my ears were assaulted by a blaring alarm.

"Let's go!" I yelled to Dash over the ridiculously loud siren.

"INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!"

"Where?!" Dash asked as he desperately looked around.

I looked around for a second. "Away from here!" I yelled and took off in the most promising direction.

I felt a rush of air behind me, closely followed by another, and soon had to come to a screeching halt with Dash alongside me. Ahead of us were three grey and black henchmen, all with their own UFO-Gyrocopter type things behind them.

"Halt!" One of them said. "Not another step!"

"Do you think they're supers?" Another asked the third.

I leaned over to Dash and whispered: "Dash. Remember what Mom said. Run."

I turned myself invisible and heard Dash say "What?" as he looked behind him to see where I was.

"Woah. Where'd the other one go?" One of the henchmen said.

"Run, Dash!"

"What?"

"RUN!" I half-shouted at him.

"Oh, right!" He said as he sprinted at full pelt away from the clearing.

"Woah! They're supers! Get after him!" The middle one said to his cronies.

After they flew off, the last one and I were left alone in the clearing.

I was invisible and slowly edging my way around the clearing behind him. I had no idea whatsoever of what I should do. I didn't exactly do this often.

"SHOW YOURSELF!" The henchman said.

"You can't hide from me!" He said.

I noticed a little branch a few yards behind him and decided to go and pick it up.

I took a couple of deep breaths and just did it. No second guessing.

I dashed into the middle of the clearing and picked it up. I hit him in the midsection and in the back of the head as he tumbled to the ground. I stood there for a second, clutching my only weapon as best I could.

He regained his clarity and swept his arm into my legs and sent me tumbling to the ground and I gasped as the wind was knocked out of me. We both locked onto the henchman's gun at the same time; I knew I was pretty well screwed if I didn't get out of there so I got up as quickly as possible and bolted as fast as I could out of the clearing and turned invisible. I arrived at a pond.

"Come back here!" He yelled.

Uh, oh. Now or never, I guess.

I jumped in.

"You know you can't hide from me!"

I knew I was concealed. But he started firing pot shots at me. Just spraying bullets in and hoping for the best. I couldn't move or he'd know where I was. So I waited.

Hopefully he'd think he got me.

Nope.

He kicked a bit of dirt into the water and I knew some of it settled on me.

The rest of the dirt sank to the bottom, so now he had my outline.

So this was it. Game over. I hadn't even told Tony how I felt about him. I kept my eyes closed.

I heard the guy say "There you are." Or something similar. But I also saw Dash sprint his way past him and knock the gun out of his aim.

"HEY!" He yelled and turned around.

I took the opportunity and sprinted as fast as possible out of the pond before taking a huge breath, turning around, and going back up onto a fallen tree. Dash had punched the henchman a few times but he'd recovered and gotten Dash back for a couple.

And then he reached for his gun.

Uh, oh.

I knew I had to act. He'd saved me. I had to save him. Especially considering I could.

I revealed myself and dived with all my might towards him, forming a forcefield around both of us. I expected to just hit the ground, but instead, I ended up just floating there in the middle of my forcefield.

The hailstorm of bullets smashed into the field but did nothing.

"How are you doing that?!" Dash asked in awe.

"I don't know!" I said truthfully.

"Well, whatever it is, don't stop!" He said and took off running inside the ball, carrying me with it.

Nice.

Along the way, two of the gyroscope-UFO things got destroyed because they rammed into my forcefield (ha!) and we rolled ever faster through the jungle.

"THIS IS AWESOME!" Dash yelled.

"WOO!" I shouted as we barrelled our way into a clearing where we collided with none other that Mom and Dad.

"Mom! Dad! You guys are alive!" I said before dissipating the forcefield and letting all four of us tumble to a halt.

I ended up on top of Dad and all four of us hugged in a cheerful reunion before we heard the telling buzzing noises that indicated more henchmen.

We took up our battle poses (or, Mom and Dad did, Dash and I just tried to look menacing).

Mom and Dad took out two of the gyroscopes and I formed a forcefield around two of the crafts so their bullets bounced around inside of it and eventually took them out of commission. I left those two for Dad to deal with as I turned invisible and jumped up onto one of the UFO things. I punched him a couple of times before he flung me off and I winced as I hit the ground with a thud. I jumped up and charged back into battle, creating a forcefield around Dash and I as we sustained heavy fire.

It was very quick, but I felt my forcefield fading. I tried my best to bolster it, but it was going.

"Umm, Violet?"

"I'm trying Dash!" I said.

The forcefield fell and both of us were frozen in place as some sort of invisible beam hit us both.


	3. Monologuing

I couldn't really hear much of the conversation from what appeared to be a rival forcefield – except one that trapped people in stasis instead of just trapping them.

The words 'Elastigirl', 'Mr Incredible' and 'got busy' made their way through to me. Eww.

I could only move my eyes, and I saw the dude who had us trapped. He looked like he might be the boss, just based on his overly developed hatred of my Dad (heard similar snippets as I was surveying him) and the fact that he had a hairdo to put even my aunt Jan's to shame.

It was actually kind of weird inside this forcefield. I wasn't used to being trapped in something I can usually control. Speaking of…

Yeah, no. Didn't work. I can't make a forcefield in here.

I tried turning invisible. That didn't work either.

So, you could say we were all pretty helpless here.

He led us to his hideout and into some sort of containment unit. There, he threw us all onto the ground and had his henchmen put metal clamps around our wrists and ankles, and then put us all in this electric field to keep us in place.

It was at this point that this guy (who I learned is called 'Syndrome') started doing what all villains do. At least, according to my Dad.

He started monologuing.

Believe me when I say he really loved himself.

I leaned over as best I could to Dad and whispered "Is it just me, or does he look like he has an ice cream cone on his head?"

Dad chuckled and struggled to hold in his laughter.

Syndrome turned around and said: "You know I heard that, right?"

"Heard what?" I replied.

He snapped his fingers at the guard at the control panel and he pressed a button, sending an electrical charge through me and made all my muscles contract. I yelled out and the guard turned it off. I slumped down as far as this prison let me and let my head fall down as best I could.

I groaned in pain as Syndrome continued.

I wasn't really paying attention. Something about a plan to destroy the world and become a hero. Or something. I dunno.

I was looking at the control monitor. The guard was fiddling with settings on a number of dials. There were six dials, which looked like they controlled one person each. And then a nice big red dial which glowed and could probably kill us if turned up high enough.

But next to it, a small, light green button with the word 'off' underneath it. At least, it looked like that. So I just needed to figure out a way to get out of here and turn that off. Easy.

Maybe.

"Anyway. Enjoy your lives supers. We'll probably let you out eventually. Whether you're alive though, that's a different matter." He cackled evilly as he left the room, taking his henchman with him.

"We have to stop him." Dad said.

"Yeah, but how do we do that?" Mom asked.

"We break out of here." Dash said.

"Again, how?"

"I don't know." Dad said.

Now, I don't have a long list of powers. I have two. Dash only has one. Dad has one. Mom has one. Actually, I've got a really long list of powers. Comparatively speaking.

But surely I've got something to help us out of here.

Invisibility is worse than useless when you can't move.

A forcefield wouldn't be much help. Especially not when I'm using them. I can't even make a big one to…

A forcefield.

I don't need a big one. Solid objects can't penetrate my forcefields… so maybe electricity can't either?

I gave it a go.

I felt the bonds weaken with my first attempt. I rocked back and forth and felt the bonds snap outside the field, and I rolled it slowly towards the control panel.

 _That actually worked?!_

I listened to Dad talking for a bit, let him come to a revelation or two, and then said:

"Well, I think Dad has made some excellent progress today, but I think it's time we wind down now." And pressed the button marked 'off'.

Thankfully, it actually turned off the thing, and everyone dropped down.

"Nice work, Vi!" Dash said.

"Well done, sweetie." Mom said.

"Yeah, good thinking with the forcefield there." Dad said.

"Thanks, guys." I said.

"Alright. We have a job to do." Dad said, and we all took off running throughout the maze of passageways towards the hangar Mom saw on her way in.

"Let's go! We have to get to Metroville and stop him!" Mom said as we bolted along the passage.

Arriving in the hangar, Dad noticed there wasn't any guards. "Well, where are they?"

"Over there." Dash said, pointing his finger at a van full of guards.

"I see." Dad said, and led us behind the van. "Wait here. I'll give the all clear."

After what sounded like a, shall we say, _one-sided_ scuffle, Dad whistled and we ran past the van.

"This is the hangar, but I don't see any jets." Mom said.

"A jet's not fast enough."

"Well, what's faster than a jet?"

"Hey, how about a rocket?" Dash suggested.

"Okay, great. I can't fly a rocket." Mom said.

"Me neither."

"You don't have to." I said. I got some puzzled looks from Mom and Dad. "Just use the coordinates from the last launch."

"That's pretty good." Mom said.

"I'll bet Syndrome has changed the password by now, though. How do I get into the computer?" Dad asked.

"You say please." A white-haired lady answered from the control balcony of the launch centre.

"Please?" Dad said.

"I'll program the coordinates in. But you'll have to find a way to stay inside the plane, it was really designed for carrying the Omnidroid, not people."

"How do we do that?" Mom asked.

"We can use the van?" Dash suggested.

"And attach it how?"

"We use you." Dad said.

"What?!"

"You hold onto the edges of the hole in the plane and loop your arms under the rails on top of the van. That could work."

Mom looked around desperately for another suggestion.

"Vi? Do you have a different plan?"

I just shrugged my shoulders and made a non-committal 'I dunno' sound. My head was down and I looked up at her with just my eyes.

I could tell she didn't want to do this.

"It's our only option, Mom." Dash said.

"Okay. You're right. Let's do it."

It only took about ten minutes to load the van and Mom into the plane inside the rocket. She'd only be under real strain once the plane separated from the first and second stages of the rocket, so only a few minutes.

Dash and I sat in the buckled-up seats in the back of the van. I was sitting sideways. And by sideways I mean vertical, but not straight up or down. This was going to be fun. Dad was in the driver's seat, facing directly up as Mirage (the white-haired woman who'd helped us out) started the countdown.

I had a terminal in front of me which I connected to the countdown clock in the launch centre. T-15 seconds.

T-10

"All guidance is internal." I whispered to myself.

T-8

"Ignition sequence start."

T-5

I heard the engines start to rumble.

T-4

T-3

T-2

T-1

"All engines running."

T-0

T+1

T+2

The launch of a rocket is something many people don't get to experience.

 _And I can see why._

The level of G's that I was hit with were intense. I felt that my bones were literally being shaken apart. I held my mouth closed to lessen the risk of biting through my lips and cheeks.

The rocket kept flying up and up and up.

I was only about six when Apollo 11 launched, and I was about eight when Apollo 17 launched. But I imagine this is what it felt like. And you know what, I think I'll leave the space exploration to somebody else.

I felt a bit queasy to be brutally honest.

As soon as we levelled out, I unbuckled my seatbelt and collapsed onto the floor, breathing heavily.

"Never again, am I doing this." I said. "I'll stick with watching it on TV."

"I think we should give our rocket a name." Dash said.

"Apollo 13." I said, face first on the ground.

"Wasn't that the one that crashed?"

"No. It just didn't land on the moon."

"What about Apollo 12?"

"Name one Apollo 12 astronaut."

"Alan Shephard."

"Apollo 14."

"Gene Cernan?"

"Apollo 17."

"Neil Armstrong?"

"Apollo 11."

"Can you name one?" Dash asked.

"I can name all three."

"Do it, then."

"Charles Conrad, Alan Bean and Richard Gordon."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Can you two stop arguing about Apollo astronauts? I'm trying to focus here!" Dad said.

"Sure thing Dad." I said.

"Since when do you know so much about astronauts and the moon landings?" Dash asked.

"I've always known about the moon landings. You just never asked." I said.

"Well if I'd known you were so into it I could have asked you for help with my history test."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you had a history test."

"Fair enough." He said.

"Guys, listen. We're nearly there." Dad said. "Buckle in, okay?"

Dash and I hastily stood up and buckled our seatbelts up as the first and second stages of the rocked separated into the ocean and the plane (complete with Mom hanging on for dear life) lowered its altitude to approximately 1000 feet.

"Violet, when I say so, press that huge red button in front of you to separate the two parts of the plane."

"Why does she get to do it?"

"Because she does, Dash. Next time there's a big red button to push you can do it."

"Okay." Dash said.

"You ready Violet?"

"Yep!" I called.

"Okay, ready, ready, GO!"

I brought my hand down onto the button and the plane separated with a shower of sparks.


	4. The Battle of Metroville

Mom came climbing through one of the side windows and buckled into the passenger seat as the van began its descent. A very fast descent.

Most planes drop about a foot in height for every twenty feet forward. This was basically the other way around.

"BRACE FOR IMPACT!" Dad called as we hurtled towards an overpass. I put my arms up over my head as I waited for the inevitable impact.

It didn't come in the sense I thought it would. We only just clipped the edge of the road with the back of the van. Somehow we managed to maintain somewhat forward momentum.

We ended up sideways on the freeway.

Dad took off.

"The robot's in the financial district, which exit do I take?"

"Traction!" Mom called.

"That'll take me downtown! I take this one, right?"

"NO! Not that one!"

"Great! We missed it!" Dad said.

"You asked me how to get there and I told you. Traction."

"That'll take me downtown!"

"Bob, turn!"

"HANG ON!" Dad called back to us and swung the wheel around, causing some pretty intense understeer as it screeched around the corner. The right hand wheels were barely touching the road surface as Dash and I were thrown about like ragdolls. We were flung against the roof as Dad swerved quickly to avoid two trucks.

"Ow…" I groaned as I lifted my head off of the floor. Dash and I sat down in our chairs again before Dad managed to hit a truck… or something… and flipped the van _numerous_ times sending both of us flying around the cabin for easily five or six seconds before the van stopped and we fell into our chairs once again.

"Heh, heh. Is everyone okay back there?" Dad asked, laughing as he turned around.

"Super duper, dad!" I laughed as I lay sprawled on top of my chair.

"Can… can we do that again? Heheheh!" Dash said, chuckling to himself.

I slumped off the chair and onto the floor. Mom and Dad got out of the van and had a discussion outside before I pulled myself up and Dash and I made our way to the door.

I caught the last of their conversation.

"I CAN'T LOSE YOU AGAIN!" Dad said. "Not again…"

Dash and I looked at each other in shock and turned back to Mom and Dad.

Soon after, I saw the big-giant-robot-thingy's arm swing down to try and crush the van.

"AHH!" I shouted as we bolted out the door just as the robot crushed it completely.

Mom and Dad yelled at us to move, but we were too slow on the uptake.

One of its arms came swinging down and crashed right in front of us. "GAHH-AHH!" Dash shouted as he moved away from it as fast as he could while on the floor. The arm made another swing but this time I was ready.

I put up a forcefield as quickly as I could think and surrounded both myself and Dash with it. The arm made several attempts at the field but I managed to maintain it.

"It's working, Violet!" Dash shouted.

Two things you should know. Please don't talk to me when I've got a forcefield going. It's either because it's hard to maintain or the person talking to me is Dash. This is one of the times it's _both._ This robot is strong. _Really strong._ My forcefields _can_ take it, but it's easier if, you know, they don't _._ Second, don't speak too soon.

The robot decided to dump its entire mass on my forcefield. Not much can break or change the shape of one of my fields, but this thing could. Several tons of steel dumping itself on me caused the field to collapse in a bit. It didn't break, but it hit me in the head. Luckily, the field managed to absorb most of the damage, but _ow._

I blacked out as soon as it hit me.

I came to a few seconds later, with Dad holding up the robot and Dash next to me.

"Violet?" He asked. Genuine concern. Wow. Fear does a lot to a person.

Next thing I knew, Mom had grabbed me around the stomach and pulled me out of the crater made by the robot.

She carried me away to just behind a building and left Dash and I there.

"Stay here!" She said as she ran off to rejoin the fight.

I got up and crawled to the corner of the building to watch the battle.

After re-collecting my thoughts, I started to realise what was going on.

 _The remote._

"THE REMOTE! The remote controls the robot!" I turned to Dash as I said it.

"It does? It does!" Dash said. "We have to get it!"

"Get Dad to throw it to you!" I said as we ducked behind the building to avoid a flying car.

"Okay!" Dash said.

"Dude! Go!" I said.

"Oh, right!" Dash said as he sprinted away.

I watched from a distance as Dash caught the remote, ran away, was saved by Lucius, and somehow lost the remote.

I facepalmed as I saw it unfold. "How did you manage that?" I said under my breath.

Dad ran towards the remote to stop the robot getting it but had one of the robot's claws fired at him before he could get it.

Uh, oh.

I knew I had to act.

I sprinted at full pelt away from the building and turned invisible.

I ran under the robot and picked up the remote.

Now, the unfortunate thing is… my invisibility is somewhat limited, really. I can make myself invisible, and… not much else. Pretty much why I don't do it much, because it's horrendously obvious I'm there. You know, because you can see my clothes just floating there. Luckily this suit Mom had made turns invisible with me. Don't know how. It just does.

The robot became aware of this drawback once I picked up the remote. It was just floating there. Suspicious, right?

It slammed several of its claws in my general direction, but I incredibly managed to avoid them all. All but one. It slammed into my ribcage and lower torso, sending me flying. I held onto the remote and landed underneath the robot. I made a forcefield to lessen the impact, which worked!

I ran under the robot again and back out to Mom with the remote.

"Mom! Mom! I got it! I got the remote!" I said.

"Remote? What remote? A remote for what?" Lucius said.

I pressed a button and the robot was kinda sorta launched into the air and into a building down the other end of the street.

"A remote for the robot!?" Lucius exclaimed as Dash grabbed the remote off of me.

He pressed a button and nothing happened.

"That wasn't right." He said.

"Give me that!" I snatched it back from him. Nothing happened.

Mom took it off of me and she and Dad started to formulate a plan. Dad, I realised, was still struggling with the claw. Oops. Didn't realise that.

I was more worried about the _rapidly approaching robot_ than what they were saying. I heard the 'first button' was quite important.

"What are you waiting for?!" Dad yelled.

"A closer target! You only got one shot!" Mom yelled back. "Kids, go hide."

"No way. We're staying here!" I said.

Quickly afterwards, the robot was basically upon us. Might have regretted my decision to stay, yeah.

Mom pressed the button.

"Everybody DUCK!" Dad yelled as he let go of the now rocket propelled claw. All four of us, Dash, me, Mom and Lucius dived to the ground and I threw my hands up over my head as the claw crashed through the robot and sent it tumbling into the Metropolite River.

There was silence for a while as we all stood up and stared at the robot.

"WOOOOOOOO!" Dash jumped about in excitement as a bunch of people emerged out from behind cars and buildings, clapping.

I stood next to my family and Lucius, smiling. Wow. What a day. This was probably the most intense twenty minutes of my life.

That feeling was incredible.


	5. THAT WAS TOTALLY WICKED!

I must say, I've never really felt all that 'super'. Dad has always said that powers aren't what makes someone super. That just makes them _a_ super. Being super is a totally different ball game.

I've always said I'd prefer to just be normal. Not just to act normal, but to be normal. It would be nice to not have to avoid the teacher's gaze whenever supers are mentioned so as to not arouse suspicion. But it's actually not too bad. Dash and I have some pretty good fights compared to everyone else who has a little brother. However, for the first time, I genuinely felt I'd helped to do something good. Something worthwhile, you know?

Rick Dicker came along almost immediately with a limousine. I've only met him a few times. Basically the amount of times Dad blew our cover and we had to move. About eight. But the one thing that stuck with me was how good he was with us kids. I think he sympathised with us, because… well, because Dad.

And so when he turned up to the site in a limousine we all hopped in because we've done it _that many times._ Just usually not in a limo.

We were a good hour drive from our place in the suburbs, given the fight happened downtown. Or, the financial district, to be more precise. I amused myself by playing around with a forcefield orb. It was only a little one, but I threw it between my hands and made quite a spectacle, if I don't say so myself. Dash was bouncing off the walls because the government stocked the car with chocolate and soft drinks for some reason.

That stuff is basically crack for someone like Dash.

Mom was sitting next to the ball of energy with her chin resting on her hand, propped up on the arm rest, staring out the window thoughtfully.

Dad was lounging in the roomy seats. Not so roomy as to allow Dad and myself to co-exist in the seat, though. A fact which escaped Dad until Dash grabbed the forcefield and, just before it dissipated, slammed him in the face with it.

"Ow!" Dad said, opening his eyes and looking down at me.

"It wasn't me!" I said. "Dash grabbed it out of my hands and hit you with it!"

"Dash can't make forcefields." Dad said, looking at me suspiciously.

Dad looked at me a bit more and then burst out laughing.

"Hah! I had you! I saw Dash take it!" He laughed. He moved over to give me a bit more room.

This in turn, gave Mr Dicker a bit more room, as I was sitting in the middle. Because I have the structural rigidity and approximate size of 'a thin and long stick. A really thin and long stick'. Dash.

"Hey, you're wearing your hear up." Dad said.

"Yeah, I thought I'd, I guess, yeah." I said, searching for the words. Any words.

"It looks nice." Dad said.

"Thanks, Dad."

"Ahem." Mr Dicker cleared his throat.

I stood and moved over to the other side of the car to let them chat.

"How do you think Kari got on trying to look after Jack-Jack?" Dash asked, finally stopping his ram-raid of the snack provisions.

"AH! Jack-Jack!" Mom yelled and immediately picked up the phone.

I'd almost forgotten about that. Not that I'd tell Mom, but she's not exactly a qualified babysitter. Or a qualified… anything, really. She's pretty much just a generic Kari.

Mom started to listen to the dozens of voice messages that were left on the phone. 37 of them. Not joking. Either Kari was giving her traditional mile-a-minute updates and used up the allotted time limit each time she left a message, or…

"Jack-Jack's still fine, but some _weird_ things are happening, Mrs Parr!" Kari's panicked voice echoed out of the phone, catching my attention.

The car pulled up just as we heard the final line of message thirty-seven.

"Replacement baby-sitter."

"Replacement? I didn't hire a replacement!" Mom said as the four of us piled out of the car and sprinted full pelt through the front door. And into a trap.

I saw a fleeting glimpse of ice-cream head guy (sorry, Syndrome) holding my little brother, and before I could do anything, I was frozen inside his white force field. The zero point energy field.

It straight up _sucks_ to not be able to control a forcefield when there is one. I'm used to being able to decide when I want there to be one and when I don't.

 _This must be how Dash feels._

Oh, well.

I heard snippets of his monologue and was seriously considering blurting out 'blah, blah, blah' and remembered I couldn't. So I said it in my head.

From what little I could see through my eyes and peripherals, Syndrome blasted a hole in our roof and threw the four of us into the brick wall separating the living room from the entry. I only just heard Syndrome blast off as I got up, coughing and spluttering. Several of the plate glass windows had smashed, and managed to avoid all of the shards that rained down on me.

Mom, Dad, Dash and I ran as fast as we could out the front of the house in time to see Syndrome fly up with my abducted little brother.

This was one of those times I felt helpless. I couldn't do anything except watch. Same couldn't be said for Mom and Dad though. Syndrome started to freak out for some reason and started to fly around very erratically, giving Dad a chance to throw Mom at Jack-Jack just in time to catch him after Syndrome let go of him.

I breathed a sigh of relief as I saw Mom grab him and turn herself into a parachute. Again.

Syndrome made it back to his jet. But Dad wasn't done. Syndrome finally made a mistake. He monologued _without_ trapping the lot of us in stasis. Dad pelted his car at the nose of Syndrome's jet and hit his mark, sending Syndrome flying out of the open door and into the engine.

I winced and looked away as I heard the engine start to whine as it killed him. The plane itself then started to turn in the sky and dropped like a stone towards the ground.

Uh, oh.

This was not going to good.

As soon as Mom landed, I grabbed Dash and threw him at Dad, before I put up the most hastily created forcefield I've ever made and surrounded everyone with it.

The plane came right down on top of the house and destroyed it, save for a few walls at the edges.

My forcefield deflected engine blades, parts of the fuselage and a streak of red liquid which extracted an enunciated "Ewwww." out of Dash.

When the smoke around us cleared, I lowered the forcefield and half sat, half collapsed onto the ground. I lay with my back down, and Mom lay down next to me out of exhaustion.

"That's my girl." Mom said.

That's all I needed to hear.

"Thanks, Mom." I said as I turned to smile at her.

Dash started to chuckle.

Dad followed. Pretty soon, all five of us (although, granted, Jack-Jack always does it) were laughing so hard we had to clutch our stomachs.

I don't know why. Maybe it was the collective pressure of the last few days. Maybe it was because we'd witnessed something 'TOTALLY WICKED!' according to the kid on the tricycle. Or maybe it was because we just needed a good laugh as a family.

After we calmed down a bit, Dash said, through his own chuckles, "Does… does that mean we'll have to move again?" And we all completely lost it again.


End file.
